


You stupid dumbass

by Plume8now



Series: ZoSan Prompts [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, Fights (cause they are dumbasses), Friendship, Fun, M/M, Marimo, Pain, Romance, cook - Freeform, curly eyebrow, demon fruit possession, happy end, in-universe, mind controled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS inspired from the prompt: "Why are you looking at me like that. come on, I love you, you know that–oh, why are you pointing that gun/sword/knife/blaster/etc. at me. put it…put it down nice and gently. i love you, please don't do this. put it down. you're not in you're right mind, they're controlling you, pLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I LOVE YOU. COME ON, PLEASE PUT IT DOWN YOU'RE SCARING ME THIS ISN'T YOU YOU'RE UNDER MIND CONTROL"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You stupid dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So here are my first prompts over a fandom and a ship I love, and as I am not an English native, I thank Fafsernir for correcting me! (So blame her for the mistakes /PAN/) Actually, with two friends (including Fafsernir, who writes a lot about Torchwood if you know the serie it's great really!) we sometimes write some prompts randomly the evening when we're bored and well that's actually a good way to spend an awesome time! I hope you guys will like it. Do not hesitate and leave me a review!
> 
> Enjoy~

__

* * *

Zoro found himself unable to respond to Sanji's attacks. He didn't have any choice: if he tried something else than parry, he'd kill him. That wasn't like all these times where they fought for nothing: it was serious. But he didn't have any other solutions, especially when he knew he could not stay in this position for long. His kicks grew stronger and stronger each time he hit him and he could see the moment coming when one of them would have to take a step over the other.

"Shitty Cook!" he screamed. "You need to stop it! Fight this crap, you know – _I_ know you're better than this!"

The other man didn't answer and kept fighting even harder. Zoro swore as he let his guard down for a second and took a hit on the ribs. It was a harsh blow.

"You're so, so, so stupid, Marimo. How could this kick get you? You're not fighting seriously. You still think you're better than me, aren't you? Just because – because your bounty head is higher? C'mon. Show me what you've got."

He smirked and tried to punch him again, but Zoro did not let this one reach him.

"I know you're in there. Stop your shit and come back, fuck! Are you really that dumb?! Please, come back. Don't let those bastards make whatever they want with your mind. Take the control back of your body."

The guy who touched the cook had eaten a Devil's Fruit whose power could control people's mind. It was as effective as Doflamingo's manipulation on people, like puppets, but here it wasn't the body which was being controlled but the mind, which was actually maybe even worse.

He needed to find a solution which ensued a mental breakdown or something that would stop him for a second. Only one second or two, he didn't need more to take him out without hurting him. Well, actually, he could hurt him – the shitty cook was strong enough to take it – but he didn't want to.

The solution came to him the same moment he applied it. The swordsman fought back, effect which surprised his nakama by the look in his eyes, and got close enough to kiss him.

He knew the cook was a Don Juan and loved to flirt with girls, and he knew he often disgusted him by being so "careless" about his appearance. He never cared to be honest. But this solution had to be effective: his pride wouldn't take it.

He was right. Sanji froze right after he kissed him – and fuck, that was one hell of a French kiss – he managed to get away from him as soon as he understood his 'friend' was defenceless to hit him with the back of his swords on the back.

 


End file.
